Comment se marrer à Poudlard?
by Etoile de lune
Summary: FIC EN SUSPENSE. Le trio infernal s’emmerde alors pour passer le temps ils se décident à rendre la vie pas possible aux professeurs et étudiants de la grande et paisible école que serait Poudlard sans le trio … Pas de spoiler du 6ème livre.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Étoile de Lune

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Pas juste! J'ai juste l'histoire…mais je peux quand même faire faire ce que je veux aux personnages! Mouhahaha rire diabolique! ; ) (Je tiens à préciser que l'auteur est parfaitement saine d'esprit…du moins jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles!)

Résumé : Bien…tout est dans le titre! Mais, si ça vous intéresse, le trio infernal s'emmerde alors pour passer le temps ils se décident à rendre la vie pas possible aux professeurs et étudiants de la grande et paisible école que serait Poudlard sans le trio …

Bla-Bla d'Étoile de Lune : Voilà c'est la première fanfinction que j'écris dans ma vie! J'espère que vous allez aimer, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe…ben ce n'est pas ma faute (ohh…jeux de mot, fautes d'orthographes, pas ma faute…bon bon je ma ferme! Je sais bien que c'est pas drôle… ; )..), je suis nulle dans les corrections! En tout cas, je vais faire mon possible! ; ) Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas un one-shot comme certains pourraient le penser! A part ça…bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Comment se marrer à Poudlard ?**

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais même en ce mois de mai où la température dépassait largement les moyennes de saison…trois jeunes s'étaient réunis dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, de la tour des Griffondors. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné les 3 jeunes gens n'étaient autres que :Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de la promotion des 7ème années, Ronald Weasley, toujours aussi roux que d'habitude, et finalement Harry Potter, héros national qui l'été d'avant sa sixième année, avait terrassé l'effroyable mage noire…Voldemort. Les 3 étudiants de Poudlard étaient étaler de tout leur long sur le sol du dortoir, jusqu'à ce que…

_- Ahhhhh…JE M'EMMERDE_ se plaignit Ron.

Puis, dans l'air humide de la chambre, on put entendre un grand soupir en provenance du roux.

_- Ron…se n'est pas parce que tu t'ennuie que nous non plus nous ne pensons pas la même chose, mais au lieu de te plaindre rend toi utile…Et trouves quelque chose à faire ! _, s'exclama vivement la brunette.

_- Ouais, si au moins on avait un peu d'action ! _, s'indigna le brun, _désolé de vous dires ça mais…je m'ennuie presque du temps de Voldemort ; au moins à cette époque on avait de quoi s'occuper…_

_- Moi je préférerais que cette époque ne revienne pas et même qu'elle n'est jamais existée. Voldemort a causé trop de mort_, dit Hermione avec lassitude.

Un silence s'instaura suite à la remarque d'Hermione et chacun replongea dans ses pensées de guerre. Durant leur sixième année, Voldemort avait crée énormément de dégât : détruire le gouvernement et causer la mort d'un peu plus de deux mille innocents. Cela avait engendré une panique incroyable. Créant la peur et le doute parmi la population, mais par chance, cette guerre était maintenant terminée. Car Dumbledore s'était levé et avait demandé au peuple de s'unir contre l'adversité, c'est-à-dire Voldemort et ses sbires. C'est ainsi que des milliers de personnes s'étaient unies contre le mal pour ramener la paix, en oubliant toutes les querelles de familles, les distorsions entre voisins…Il y avait eu une grande bataille où tous avaient combattu pour leur vie, leur cause… Finalement, c'était le bien qui avait remporté la guerre. Après la pluie vient le beau temps…après la guerre vient la paix. Le peuple magique avait enfin peut par la suite rebâtir la communauté magique. Beaucoup était mort ce jour là, mais c'était peu comparé au désastre qu'aurait causé l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres au pouvoir.

_- Pas que je m'ennuie, quoique c'est parfaitement ça, mais je pense que l'on pourrait trouver d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de penser à la guerre ,_ dit le roux avec vigueur.

Harry reconnaissait bien là le caractère toujours aussi impulsif de son meilleur ami. Il remarqua aussi Hermione observé son petit ami avec un vague sourire sur le visage. Oui…son petit ami, parce qu'après 6 ans à ce tourner autour, ils s'étaient mis à l'évidence qu'ils s'aimaient et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble depuis le début de leur septième année. Mais même s'il filait le grand amour, cela n'empêchait pas…les disputes ! Mais disons qu'ils se taquinaient plus par amour…

_- Pour une fois Ronald tu dis quelque chose de sensé ! _, affirma la brunette avec un sourire.

_- Qu..quo…quoi,_ balbutia-t-il, _comment ça pour une fois? Voyons-je dis toujours des choses sensées! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Ronald, tu sais bien que je déteste ça!_

Elle lui jeta un regard sous-entendu avant de s'esclaffer. On pouvait voir qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Ron s'empourprais et il devenait de plus en plus rouge, et le contraste avec ses cheveux s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

_- Ronald…je blaguais, _affirma cette dernière en exagérant consciencieusement son nom juste pour le mettre en rogne et le pire c'est que « Ronald » le savait aussi qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose…

_- Arrête de dire mon nom au complet! Et c'est vrai que tu blaguais?_, questionna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_- Bien sur_, confirma-t-elle, _tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner!_

Et finissait de la même façon…Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa…Ils en oublièrent la présence de leur meilleur ami qui lui n'avait pas oublier la présence des deux autres.

_- Hum, Hum…,_ toussota Harry.

Les deux amoureux prirent rapidement un teinte écrevisse, avant de se séparer. Hermione retourna à sa place et reprit peu à peu son teint ordinaire. Et c'est à cet instant précis que…

_- Harry…tu viens de me donner une idée : si pour passer le temps…_, commença-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit que lui aussi le regardais, alors d'un simple coup d'œil Harry fît comprendre à Ron qu'il devrait user de ses talents d'acteur et ce-dernier lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit. Alors, Harry coupa la parole à Hermione et questionna avec une voix ennuyée :

_- C'est quoi ton idée? Parce que si c'est étudier, oublie moi!_

_- Là je t'approuve mon pote, parce que franchement l'étude…, _dit-il en imitant un frisson d'horreur.

_- Est-ce que vous aller me laisser parler,_ demanda-t-elle avec un début d'énervement.

_- Ah non, pitié faites que ce ne soit pas faire des devoirs_, dit le héros avec un faux dégoût.

_- Ou pire encore…,_ débuta Ron.

_- Quoi ,_ questionna Harry avec une parfaite imitation d'une personne s'attendant au pire.

_- La bibliothèque_, affirma Ron avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Hermione et virent qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir l'air de plus en plus énervé.

_- AHHHHHH…vous allez me laisser parler oui ou merde ? _, demanda-t-elle avec un air furax.

_- Hermionneeuhhh, relax c'était pour rigoler_, dit le roux.

La dite Hermionneeuhhh observa furieusement son-pas-franchement-meilleur-ami-et-son-pas-vraiment-petit-ami-parce-qu'-ils-la-mettaient-parfois-vraiment-en-rogne, et elle vit qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de se payer sa tête. Mais, comme c'était son meilleur ami et son petit ami, Hermione se relaxa, parce qu'elle tenait vraiment à dire son idée qui pour une fois n'était ni relier à étudier, ni faire des devoirs et ni à aller à la bibliothèque. C'était une idée qu'elle avait eue comme ça et qu'elle tenait vraiment à mettre en marche pour prouver à ces amis qu'elle n'était pas aussi…studieuse qu'ils le disent…

_- Aller Hermy…dis c'est quoi ton idée_, l'encouragea le brun.

_- Premièrement, j'aimerais vous demander une question…en avez-vous assez que Rogue nous mène par le bout du nez pendant ses cours ? Que Trelawney prédises toujours la mort de Harry cours après cours ? Que Dumbledore nous est caché plusieurs informations importantes pendant la guerre ? Que Malfoy n'arrête pas de nous énerver ? Que tout le monde se retourne sur notre passage, quand nous sommes avec toi Harry ? …_, questionna-t-elle.

_- Ouais ,_ s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes de la pièce en même temps.

_- Bien voilà mon idée…et si nous nous vengions à notre manière ? _, demanda-t-elle en les regardant, mais quand elle vit leur regard interrogatif, elle s'expliqua de manière plus consciencieuse, _Ce que je veux dire c'est : est-ce que vous voulez vous marrer en vous payant la tête des personnes qui vous énerve à Poudlard ?_

Harry et Ron l'observèrent un moment et…s'écroulèrent de rire.

_- Toi Hermione jouer des tours aux personnes ? Aller à l'encontre du règlement ? _, tenta-il de dire sérieusement, ce qui avouons le, était assez difficile en prenant compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Elle les observa un instant et fini par déclarer :

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie. Je suis vraiment tanné que les gens me prennent pour une intellectuelle juste bonne à lire et à étudier. Moi aussi, je suis capable de m'amuser et de jouer des tours !_

Devant tant de vigueur et de sérieux, ils arrêtèrent de rire et l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ahuris. Elle remarqua leur regard et finit par dire :

_- Quoi vous n'avez jamais entendu dire que les gens ne sont pas tous comme on se les imagine ?_

_- Hermione…tu m'épates te révolter de la sorte ! Si tu es vraiment sérieuse, moi j'embarque, _déclara Ron, _et avec le stock que mes frères pourraient nous fournir de leur magasin Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux, ça pourrait être vraiment génial ! Et toi Harry, est-ce que tu embarques ?_

Harry les observa un instant sérieusement et tout d'un coup un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage et il déclara :

_- Pour sure que j'embarque ! Je ne veux pas manquer la face des gens comme Rogue lorsque qu'on va leur jour un tour !_

_- Alors…ça veut dire que le trio infernal est de retour ,_ questionna Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_- Ouais ! _, confirmèrent les deux autres.

C'est dans des instants comme ceux-ci qu'on pouvait voir la belle amitié que formait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le trio infernal comme certains les appellent…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Si vous avez des commentaires, impressions, diffamations, menaces, questions…et bien le petit bouton « Go » en-bas est là pour ça !

A la prochaine ! Pour un nouvel épisode de : Comment se marrer à Poudlard ?

Dans le prochain chapitre : C'est la mise en place du premier coup du trio infernal ! Mais selon vous…qui sera leur première victime ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Étoile de Lune

Disclaimer : Encore une fois…Rien n'est à moi ! Pas juste! J'ai juste l'histoire…mais je peux quand même faire faire ce que je veux aux personnages! Mouhahaha rire diabolique! ; ) (Je tiens à préciser que l'auteur est parfaitement saine d'esprit…du moins jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles!)

Résumé : Bien…tout est dans le titre! Mais, si ça vous intéresse, le trio infernal s'emmerde alors pour passer le temps ils se décident à rendre la vie pas possible aux professeurs et étudiants de la grande et paisible école que serait Poudlard sans le trio …

Résumé du chapitre précédent : En quelques mots : Hermione a la fabuleuse idée de se venger des personnes qu'il l'énerve et du même coup les gens la verrons différemment. Disons, que c'était le chapitre d'introduction alors il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, seulement les premiers rouages du plan qui sont mis en place.

Bla Bla de Étoile de Lune : Le voici…le voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que le délai n'a pas trop été long ? D'ailleurs merci pour les reviews ! Hum…en passant, j'avais oublié de mentionner que le premier chapitre se passait un dimanche et que le nouveau chapitre commence le samedi suivant, donc il s'est écoulé plus ou moins 6 jours. Je ne dis rien de plus sauf…

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Bruits…déplacés**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grande salle…samedi matin suivant.

Dans la grande salle du domaine de l'école Poudlard, il régnait une joyeuse ambiance. Les jeunes étudiants parlaient avec entrain à leur voisin et avec une jeunesse qui leurs étaient propre. La nourriture était empilée dans des jolies assiettes en or, avant d'être engloutie par tous ces jeunes aux estomacs affamés. Par chance, tous ces estomacs n'étaient pas autant affamé que celui d'un jeune roux qui nous est très familier…

- _Rrrrrroooooooootttt_, rota très bruyamment Ronald Weasley.

- _Ron ! C'est dégueulasse, tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ou mettre ta main devant ta bouche_, s'exclama vivement la brunette.

Elle fit une expression de dégoût, avant de voir ce transformé cette expression en exaspération, lorsque qu'il lui dit :

- _Désolé, je ne peux pas empêcher les choses naturelles ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait s'exprimer librement_ , questionna en riant le roux.

Harry qui écoutait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de glousser en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas se faire repérer par Hermione qui lui rabrouerait les oreilles avec ces phrases du genre « _Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…_ ». Mais par chance c'est à cet instant présent que le courrier du matin arriva et du même coup il empêcha Hermione de protester.

Des centaines de chouette entrèrent par les fenêtres situées tout en haut du plafond de la grande salle. Chacun vînt délivrer le courrier à leur destinataire et tout ceci se déroula dans une joyeuse cacophonie. C'est ainsi qu'une grande chouette hulotte se posa devant Ron. Puis tout d'un coup, un grand sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier.

- _Enfin_ , marmonna ce-dernier et il reprit d'une voix normale à l'adresse de ses deux amis, _ça doit venir de Fred et Georges. Ils doivent répondre à ma lettre que je leurs est envoyé dimanche dernier !_

Effectivement, dimanche dernier après avoir discuté tout le reste de l'après-midi les 3 adolescents avaient décidé de contacter Fred et Georges pour leurs exposer leur plan et pour leurs demander des fournitures quelque peu spéciale. La lettre qu'ils avaient envoyés disait ceci :

_Cher Fred et Georges,_

_Comment vont les affaires au magasin ? Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi vous venez d'acheter un nouveau local à Pré-au-Lard. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Parce que la prochaine fois qu'on va avoir notre sorti à Pré-au-Lard se serait géniale de vous voir !_

_Sinon je vous écrivais pour vous faire part d'un plan que ma géniale Hermy-chéri-que-j'aime à eut. Alors croyez-le ou non, elle a proposé que l'on se venge des gens qui nous énervaient ! Oh, pas une vengeance sanglante, mais plutôt dans le genre du trio infernal ! Eh oui, on reprend du service, et les 3 ont voulaient savoir si vous aviez quelques babioles à tester, que vous pourriez nous passer… _

_Parce qu'il faut dire qu'ici au manque pas de bon cobaye : Rogue, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rusard, Les Serpentards, Trelawney… Vous voyez le genre ? Le genre que même si vos ne blagues marche pas très bien et qu'ils s'empoisonnent ça dérangera par personne ! En tout cas, si vous avez quelques choses : Prière de nous les envoyer ! Vous nous donneriez un sérieux coup de main !_

_Ron._

_P.S : Harry et Hermione vous passe le bonjour !_

Finalement, il ouvra la lettre et une boîte en tomba. Il sourit plus grandement et ce demanda qu'est-ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu envoyer. Alors il ouvrit la lettre et la lut à voix juste assez autre pour que les deux autres puissent entendre :

_Cher Trio Infernal,_

_Bravo ! Enfin du monde de sensés ! Qui savent c'est quoi les vraies valeurs ! Rire, s'amuser et aller contre le règlement !Fred et moi, on vous encouragent et on vous soutiens à 100 ! Mais ce qui est vraiment surprenant c'est que l'idée vient d'Hermione, vous auriez du voir notre visage quand on a lu ça ! Fred a même gobé 2 mouches ! ( 1) D'ailleurs si Hermione lit cette lettre : félicitations pour être sorti de ton rôle de parfaite préfet-en-chef !_

_D'ailleurs pour répondre à ta rumeur, oui c'est vrai qu'on vient d'acheter un nouveau local à Pré-au-Lard ! D'ailleurs l'ouverture aura lieu le 10 juin, lors de votre dernière sortie. _

_En ce qui concerne vos victimes, Fred fait dire qu'il n'y a pas mieux que Rogue ou Malfoy pour tester des tours ! Croyez notre expérience !_

_Amicalement, Gred et Forge, Propriétaire de Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux._

_P.S : On vous laisse deviner vous même ce que font les « babioles à tester »._

Les 3 se regardèrent et ce sourire malicieusement. Mais tout d'un coup :

- _Non mais franchement, ils pourraient au moins nous dire c'est quoi qu'ils nous ont laissés comme blagues_ , s'indigna Hermione, _ça pourrait être dangereux._

- _Hermione…c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, ce n'est pas le temps de changer d'avis_, déclara le brun.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation et elle regarda tour à tour les 2 hommes les plus importants dans sa vie et finit par déclarer :

- _Bon, Bon d'accord, on garde le plan en place_, dit-t-elle avec résignation.

- _Bien et si on allait au dortoir pour voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?_, questionna le Survivant.

- _D'accord_, dirent les 2 autres.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle pour aller mettre en place leur premier plan de vengeance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la grande salle…au souper (Pour les français : au dîner.)

De retour dans la grande salle après une longue journée, les 3 adolescents s'assirent et ce regardèrent avec un air conspirateur. Pour des gens de l'extérieur ils paraissaient tout à fait calme et joyeux. Mais en réalité, ils bouillaient d'impatience. Cela leur avait fallut toute la journée et beaucoup de planification pour préparer le fameux plan de leur première victime. Mais Hermione n'était pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien, alors côté planification… ! Il fallait aussi prendre en compte qu'aucun des 3 ne connaissait l'usage d'aucun des produits que les jumeaux Weasley avaient mis à leur disposition, Harry avait donc du en piger un au hasard et ils avaient décidé d'utiliser ce-dernier même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas les effets.

Donc le trio infernal était très impatient que le dessert soit servit pour voir le résultat de leurs efforts. En fait, s'ils devaient attendre que le dessert soit servit c'était parce que l'objet que Harry avait pigé, était une poudre que Dobby avait gentiment accepté de mettre dans le repas de leur victime. Il faut dire que lorsque le grand-beau-sublime-généreux-maître-monsieur-Harry-Potter demandait quelque chose Dobby accourait et faisait tout pour lui qu'il l'avait libéré lors de sa deuxième année.

- _Ahhh…pourquoi les élèves prennent autant de temps à manger ?_, questionna Harry.

- _Patience_, murmura Hermione

- _Ouais…,_ marmonna Ron, _mais c'est qu'il a raison…c'est LONG ! Allez petit désert…apparaît_ !

Comme répondant à cette demande, les assiettes se vidèrent et furent remplacer par un Sunday saupoudrer de vanille. (2) Tous les étudiants se précipitèrent sur leur dessert et l'avalèrent à grande bouchés. Il y avait seulement les 3 membres du trio infernal qui ne mangeaient pas, tellement ils étaient excités. Ils observaient leur proie.

Pendant que la population de Poudlard dégustait leur dessert. On entendit un…POUF ! Puis tous les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction pour observer d'où venait le bruit, mais tout ce qu'il purent vois était un Severus Rogue franchement exaspéré de ce faire regarder. Harry qui attendait le moment où la blague fonctionnerait se demanda pourquoi la blague ne marchait pas. Alors , c'est avec surprise qu'il demanda à Hermione :

- _Comment ça se fait que ça ne fonctionne pas ?_

- _Je ne sais pas Harry_, répondit la dites Hermione, _ce sont des produits à tester peut-être qu'il y a un défaut de fabrication ou peut-être que les effets du produit ne sont pas visible !_

Ils retournèrent leur regard vers Rogue, qui s'empourprait de plus en plus du fait que les gens n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder. Mais au moment où les gens commencèrent à se désintéresser de lui , il se leva et se prépara à sortir une remarque cinglante comme il en avait le tour. Il ouvrit donc la bouche…Mais au lieu d'un son qui sortit ce fut un véritable pète sonore et très bruyant. Toute la grande salle était stupéfaite et parfaitement silencieuse, mais ne pouvant supporté de se retenir plus longtemps : 3 grands éclats de rire retentirent et ce fut comme un signal d'alarme et des gloussements et des rires s'activèrent tout autour de la salle. Rogue tenta de crier de la fermer, mais tout ce qu'il put sortir comme bruit fut un autre bruit de pète. Et tout le monde repartit à rire de plus belle. Harry roula de son banc et tomba à terre tellement sa lui faisait mal de rire. Hermione essuyait des larmes de joie. Ron était plié en deux et tentait de respirer tellement il riait. Le terrible professeur de potions reconnu pour ces remarques cinglantes et blessantes se leva et tenta de dire une dernière chose mais cette fois-ci se fut un grand rot bien sonore qu'il laissa s'échapper. Rougissant de honte et humilié, il partit en courant de la grande salle, mais par malchance. Il s'étala de tout son long après s'être empêtrer dans ces trop grandes robes noires.

On put voir Dumbledore sourire malicieusement et McGonngall tentant de retenir un sourire, mais Rogue ne put voir leurs expressions car il se releva rapidement et sortit de la grande salle.

Cela prit au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que le calme ne reviennent. Mais l'image du grand Severus Rogue pétant et s'empêtrant dans ses robes resterais graver dans la mémoire de tout les gens de la salle.

Hermione sourit et murmura :

- _Et de un…ça s'était pour nous avoir injustement traité lors de tes cours…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) Connaissez-vous l'expression « Ferme ta bouche ou tu vas gobé des mouches ! » Et bien on peut dire que ces dans ce cas qu'elle prend tout son sens ! ; )

(2) Comme par hasard…c'est de la poudre qu'il y a sur les Sunday ! On dirait presque c'est arrangé ! 0 : )

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et rit au temps que moi lors de la fin ! ; ) À dire vrai, ça m'a pris longtemps avant de trouver la victime et ce qu'allais lui faire subir le trio infernal ! Mais voilà ça a donné ça et il y a juste vous lecteurs qui peuvent jugé de l'histoire. Mais dites qui s'attendais à Rogue comme première victime ? En tout cas. Je vous laisse et je vous dis…au prochain chapitre !

Prochain chapitre : Deuxième victime! Deuxième plan ! Deuxième vengeance !


End file.
